lionheartkingfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:Lyris1064/Blazing-Hot Action Duel!! Nel'zios VS Speed Stripe Relay Dragon
Credit goes to LHK & for parts of the duel's format Prologue Nel'zios: "As the one being challenged, you get to pick the Action Field." Computerized Voice: "Field Magic: Temple of the Five Melting Rings - Stadium" * Nel'zios looks around as the Spell activates... Nel'zios: "What is this place?" Nel'zios: "And where is that voice coming from?" -The scenery looks like a Summer Olympic Stadium from 2012, with multiple, large platforms (similar to those seen in the Action Field, "Cross Over") and a red fire theme- Speed Stripe: "Duel!!" Each player starts with 4000 LP Deck Master Duel is applied; that means, both Nel'zios and Speed Stripe use "Rainbow-Eyes Young Dragon" and "Speed Stripe Relay Dragon" as their respective Deck Masters. Action Duel is applied; that means, both Nel'zios and Speed Stripe duel after the Field Spell Card "Magmalympian's Stadium" is activated, as per the rules of an Action Duel. Both players can use Action Cards, but they may only have one in their hand at a time. Also, Spectrum Pieces cannot be added to either player's Spectrum Wheel by card effects. Key *In-Duel Action ~Non-Duel Action Name: "Speech" Name: *Action* Name: <''Thought''> Turn 1: Nel'zios Draw Phase *Draws. Standby Phase -> Main Phase 1 *Normal Sets 1 monster, face-down. *Sets 3 Spell/Trap Cards, face-down. End Phase *Ends his turn. Nel'zios: "It's your turn now!" Turn 2: Speed Stripe Relay Dragon (SSRD) Draw Phase *Draws. Standby Phase -> Main Phase 1 *Normal Summons "Magmalympian Player of Football". (1000 -> 1300/2000) *Uses the effect of "Football", Special Summoning "Magmalympian Player of Golf" (Anime Effect) (1000 -> 2400/1700, Point: 3) from his hand. (Football: 1300 -> 1600/2000) Nel'zios finds a Blue Spectrum Piece. *Finds an Action Card and uses the effect of "Golf", disposing 1 of its Points (Golf Point: 3 -> 2)to inflict half of its ATK as damage to Nel'zios, but Nel'zios finds and activates the Action Card, " ", reducing the damage from "Golf" to 0. SSRD activates the Action Card, " ", inflicting 200 damage to Nel'zios (Nel'zios: 4000 -> 3800). Nel'zios: "Not bad. Anything else?" Battle Phase SSRD: "Battle!" *"Football" attacks Nel'zios' Face-Down Monster, which reveals to be Rainbow-Eyes Lamb. SSRD finds an Action Card. (SSRD: 4000 -> 3500) Main Phase 2 *Nel'zios attempts to grab an Action Card, but SSRD attempts to tackle Nel'zios. Nel'zios dives to avoid the tackle. *Sets 1 Spell/Trap Card, face-down. End Phase *Ends his turn. SSRD: "Turn end!" Turn 3: Nel'zios Draw Phase *Draws. Nel'zios: "Draw!" Standby Phase -> Main Phase 1 *Normal Summons "Rainbow-Eyes Vanguard" (1400/1200). Nel'zios: "I Normal Summon Rainbow-Eyes Vanguard!" *Attempts to activate his Set card, "Rainbow-Eyes White Blessing", but accidentally activates Rainbow-Eyes Amaranth Pulse instead, banishing "Lamb" and "Vanguard" to Spatial Summon "Starry-Eyes Spatial Dragon" (2500/2000). Nel'zios: "Now, I activate my left S/T... GAH! Too late..." ~ The referee is about to blow the whistle, but after the activation of "Amaranth Pulse", a brilliant roar reverberates throughout the area... Nel'zios: "What is that?!?!" ~ Starry-Eyes descends onto the Battlefield through a dimensional gate with the number 7 on top, which sucks Lamb and Vanguard inside. SESD: "Open the 7th Dimension! It is I, Starry-Eyes Spatial Dragon!!" Nel'zios: "What're you talking about?" ~ Starry-Eyes nods towards Nel'zios before eyeing towards the Dimensional gate. Nel'zios: "I activated that card by mistake..." Nel'zios: "I was trying to go for a Synchro Summon..." ~ Starry-Eyes points to the number on the gate, which is still there, but closed. SESD: "It's okay; look there for my Dimensional Number." ~ Nel'zios looks as directed, where a blue orb with a bright pink spiral and the number 7 on top can be seen Nel'zios: "You're 7th Dimension?" ~ Nel'zios sees that his Extra Deck is glowing as Starry-Eyes nods. SESD: "The same as the rest of them. ...Mostly. I don't mind if I'm called upon, as long as the summoning procedure is good." ~ Starry-Eyes and Speed Stripe roar at each other for a moment until Starry-Eyes speaks up... SESD: "Let's do this! It's your turn, right?" Nel'zios: "Let me do this first..." *Finds an Action Card. ~ Speed Stripe flies towards Nel'zios and tries to ram into him, but Nel'zios shifts so he'll go at Speed Stripe horns-first! Nel'zios: "Not this time!" ~ Speed Stripe takes a sharp, upward turn in attempt to dodge Nel'zios. *SSRD activates the Action Card, " ", targeting SESD (ATK: 2500 -> 2100/2000). ~ Nel'zios grabs the Action Card now that Speed Stripe dodged! *SSRD finds an Action Card. *Activates the Action Card, "Flame Ball" (SSRD: 3500 -> 3300). Battle Phase Nel'zios: "Battle! Starry-Eyes, attack Football!" *SESD attacks "Football", but SSRD activates the Action Card, " ", preventing "Football" from being destroyed by battle and halving the battle damage taken by SSRD (SSRD: 3300 -> 3050). Main Phase 2 -> End Phase *Ends his turn. Nel'zios: "I end my turn." Turn 4: SSRD Draw Phase *Draws. SSRD: "My turn!" Standby Phase -> Main Phase 1 *Normal Summons "Magmalympian Player - Hurdle Hopper" (1800 -> 2500/800). Battle Phase SSRD: "Battle!! Hurdle Hopper attacks Starry-Eyes!" *"Hurdle Hopper" attacks SESD, but Nel'zios activates his Set "Rainbow-Eyes Mirror Force", banishing all face-up Attack Position monsters SSRD controls. Nel'zios: *smirks* "I activate my Middle Set Card! Prismatic Barrier - Rainbow-Eyes Force!" *Nel'zios finds an Orange Spectrum Piece. (Spectrum Pieces: Blue, Orange) Nel'zios: "Overconfident, aren't you?" *nods to Starry-Eyes.* "What's your game plan for Main Phase 2?" Main Phase 2 *Sets 1 Spell/Trap card, face-down. End Phase *Ends his turn. SSRD: "Turn end!" *Attempts to grab an Action Card, but SESD moves in front of SSRD to block the attempt. Nel'zios: "Starry-Eyes, intercept!" *Nel'zios finds a Blue Spectrum Piece, but cannot grab it because he already has a Blue Spectrum Piece in his wheel. Turn 5: Nel'zios Draw Phase *Draws. Standby Phase -> Main Phase 1 *Activates "Rainbow-Eyes Daybreak". Nel'zios: "I activate Rainbow-Eyes Daybreak!" Battle Phase Nel'zios: "Battle! Starry-Eyes, DIRECT ATTACK!" *SESD attacks SSRD directly. *SSRD activates his 2 Set cards, "Magmalympian's Shoot" and "Magmalympian's Block", in that order. "Shoot" places his banished "Hurdle Hopper" face-up in the Extra Deck, inflicting 400 damage to Nel'zios for each Point that "Hurdle Hopper" has collected (Nel'zios: 3800 -> 3400). *SSRD uses the effect of "Block" from his Graveyard, banishing it to make all of his damage become 0 for the rest of the turn. *Uses the effect of "Daybreak", doubling the ATK of SESD until the end of the Battle Phase (SESD: 2100 -> 4200/2000). *Finds an Action Card. (" ") *Ends his Battle Phase, and the effect of "Daybreak" ends (SESD: 4200 -> 2500/2000). Main Phase 2 -> End Phase *Ends his turn. Nel'zios: "Turn end." Turn 6: SSRD Draw Phase *Draws. Standby Phase -> Main Phase 1 *Nel'zios attempts to grab an Action Card, but SSRD Normal Summons a second copy of "Football" (1000 -> 1300) in Nel'zios' way to block the attempt. SSRD: "Football's effect!" *Nel'zios attempts to grab a Green Spectrum Piece, but SSRD activates the effect of his second "Football", Special Summoning "Magmalympian Player - Skiblaster" (1600 -> 2600/1200, Point: 2) (Football: 1300 -> 1600) to block the attempt. *Activates the effect of "Skiblaster", destroying Nel'zios' Set "White Blessing" and disposing 1 Point that "Skiblaster" has collected. (Skiblaster Point: 2 -> 1) Nel'zios: "You just wasted a bullet." *turns towards Starry-Eyes* "Starry-Eyes, I believe we're in a quality-over-quantity state right now." SESD: *nods* "Yeah; let's be careful." Nel'zios: "Anything else?" *Finds an Action Card. *Special Summons "Magmalympian Player of Hockey" (2300 -> 2600/2000) (Football: 1600 -> 1900) (Skiblaster: 2600 -> 2900), as he controls a FIRE Relay Monster. Battle Phase SSRD: "Battle!! Hockey attacks! Hockey's effect will pass 1000 ATK to Skiblaster!" *"Hockey" attacks SESD. *Uses the effect of "Hockey", targeting "Skiblaster" (Skiblaster: 3900). *Nel'zios uses the effect of "Daybreak" (SESD: 2500 -> 5000/2000). Nel'zios: "Daybreak's effect re-activates, doubling Starry-Eyes's ATK to 5000!" *"Hockey" is destroyed by battle. (SSRD: 3050 -> 650) *Ends his Battle Phase, and the effect of "Hockey" ends, shuffling "Skiblaster" into the Deck. ("Skiblaster" went to the Extra Deck, face-up). SSRD: "At the end of the Battle Phase, Skiblaster, whom was been affected by Hockey's effect, will be returned to the Deck." Main Phase 2 Nel'zios: "That's not where your Main Deck is!" SSRD: "You didn't know? Relay Monsters on the field are returned to the Extra Deck instead of the Main Deck, and if they're sent there, I'm allowed to return my monsters who have battled-- but are not also Relay Monsters-- to either Deck! This is Relay Summon! Sprint Forth! Skiblaster! Hurdle Hopper!" *Places "Hockey" from his Graveyard on the botton of his Deck to Relay Summon "Skiblaster" (1600 -> 2900/1200, Point: 1 -> 3) and "Hurdle Hopper" (1800 -> 2500/800, Point: 1 -> 3). Nel'zios: *wide-eyed* "Anything else, Speed Stripe?" End Phase *Ends his turn. SSRD: "I'll End my turn there." <''This is strange... Many of my theme's cards have gone missing...> Turn 7: Nel'zios Draw Phase *Draws. *SSRD activates the Action Card, " ", targeting "Hurdle Hopper" (Hurdle Hopper: 2500 -> 3500/800). SSRD: "At this moment, I use the Action Card, High Dive! Hurdle Hopper's ATK increases by 1000 for this turn only!" Standby Phase -> Main Phase 1 Nel'zios: *smirks* "Starry-Eyes, permission to use your effect?" ~ Starry-Eyes nods before roaring and gaining a brilliant glow... *Uses the effect of SESD, targeting SSRD's banished "Football", but SSRD finds and activates the Action Card, " ", reducing the damage from SESD to 0. Nel'zios: "I ACTIVATE THE EFFECT OF STARRY-EYES SPATIAL DRAGON!" SESD: "Once per turn during the Main Phase 1 in exchange for my attack this turn, I can put 1 opposing, banished monster to the Graveyard after making it attack its owner! In other words, 1000 damage is inflicted before the banished monster goes to the Graveyard!!" ~ Speed Stripe attempts to grab an Action Card, but Football appears from the other Dimension in front of Speed Stripe and rushes towards him for a ram. At that moment, Speed Stripe swerves to the side and spots another, separate Action Card... ~ Nel'zios grabs a weird ball-on-a-rope object]... (http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Hammer_throw ) Nel'zios: "...What's this? It's not a Spectrum Piece, nor is it an Action card..." ~ Speed Stripe is so focused on the Action Card ahead of him that he nearly ignores Nel'zios. He grabs the Action Card and immediately activates it without looking! SSRD: "Ah, that's a hammer that is thrown in the Olympic event, Hammer throw. The winner is whoever can throw it through the longest distance." ~ While explaining, Speed Stripe doesn't notice that a flaming shield has enveloped him, which deflected Football's 'attack' back into the other dimension... SESD: "?! ... I can guess that you used Flame Guard." *Normal Summons "Rainbow-Eyes Flying Fish" (800 -> 1200/500) Nel'zios: *smiles upon seeing the card he drew* "I Summon Rainbow-Eyes Flying Fish!" Battle Phase Nel'zios: "I enter the Battle Phase. Rainbow-Eyes Flying Fish, use your effect and DIRECT ATTACK!" *"Flying Fish" attacks SSRD directly, but SSRD finds and activates the Action Card, " ". As Flying Fish's attack was already declared by this time, the attack continues. (SSRD: 650 -> 0) '''Duel Winner: Nel'zios'